Of Elves
by Feyea
Summary: This story is fictional theory. The first chapter is just an introduction to help you read the book. You can believe it or not believe it, that is up to you. This is my tale, of a girl who held to a belief, no matter how ridiculous, and found her suspicions to be correct.
1. Chapter 1

Of Elves

Elves are not like garden gnomes, nor are they pixies or fairies, make believe tiny creatures that dance in the grass. Elves are real. You may call me foolish for this simple statement, but I am not high on drugs, or in need of medication. This is not a simple prank. Elves are noble beings. If they do not want you to see them, I assure you that you will not see them. They can walk without making a sound. If they do not want you to hear them, you will not hear them. My source in writing this is my own experiences, research that I have done, and a book believed to be mere fantasy, the fellowship of the ring. I will now present you my full theory.

If you have not read the full books written of Middle Earth, please read them before continuing.

It is my belief that the entrance to the undying lands is underground. It used to be above ground, but was eroded by time, and sank deep into the earth. The earth it was on, we now call Iceland. Iceland has been favored with the greatest sightings of "faeries," and other supernatural beings. It is only logical that the entrance would be there. No human can pass through, so do not think about going. I also think that the entirety of Middle Earth is actually only the U.S.A, and a few other countries, and the reason that no one sailed to explore more was the fact that only the elves sailed long distances. I also believe that some elves stayed, and that Tolkien was friends with at least one of them, which is how he wrote his books.

I think that various people across the world have a measure of elven blood in them, enabling them to make little sound, sing beautifully, and have a sort of otherworldly look about them. Such people have been referred to as Nephilim, elfin, or many other names. Often times they are the only kind of people that have experiences with elves. They are also generally mature for their age. As I have oft been called fey, and am writing this at age 13, I would count myself among this group. if you have an interest in elves, enough so that you would seek out such a letter, then you are most likely like me.

There is a forest near my house, and whenever you step in it, if you have even a touch of elven blood, and this is your first or second time, you are claimed by a strong desire to go to sleep. Once, I feigned sleep, and listened very closely, and heard a nearby tree rustle, and then the unmistakable sound of a boot, stepping over leaves. I specifically left a wreath of green leaves there, and a few days afterwards, I checked and it was gone. I also, only out of the corner of my eye, saw a cloaked figure watching me twice. The second time, my friend, who also has elven blood in her, saw it too.

If you are like me, don't be weirded out, just post on this, and I will get back to you.

-Feyea


	2. Chapter 2

( Tolkiens stuff is his, my stuff is mine.)

Feyea stopped writing. She heard her sister call "Time to get in the van!" Feyea sighed, and quickly hid her I pad under a blanket. Then she walked carefully down the short blocky steps to the van. Feyea claimed shot-gun, and off they went. Sunday school was a sad affair, as Feyea's best friend Reggie was gone at her Dad's house. Feyea was quite frustrated, because she had much to tell her friend. Then it was time for "big church," which was even more frustrating. Feyea ended up being dragged inside the sanctuary by her big sister, Amber, when she only wanted to sit outside and watch.

Feyea looked down at the hymnal, and discovered some very interesting writing on it, that didn't make sense at first. It said, ( message me for the runes)  
Feyea spent the rest of the service theorizing, then came home and looked it up in the back of the return of the king book. Sure enough, they were dwarvish runes.

(End of chapter. Anyone who wants to, find out what they mean, reply back if you want a new chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Feyea translated the runes to mean eowè, but she wasn't sure, she might have gotten the w wrong, she had trouble translating it. The next day she went to school happy, looking forward to her L day classes at the L&N STEM Academy. She went to the place on the school steps that she normally met her boyfriend at and sighed. Her mind flashed back to that awful night. "God, please, I will give him up, I will stop dating him, just don't let Amber tell Mom! I'll get kicked out of STEM, please don't let her tell Mom!" Feyea wept and wept, alone, outside in the cold dark. Tears sprang to her eyes, but there he was again, meeting her eyes, asking, "Feyea, what's wrong? Why are you crying? " "Jase, we can't be together." " Did your parents find out?" "No, I made a promise to God. I give us one last week." And so they spent the week together, being as affectionate as possible, telling each other things they never could have said before, and for the moment the runes were forgotten.


End file.
